percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Mierek: The Beginning Part II
I woke up later in my room. My head was throbbing and my ankle was propped up on a few pillows. My mom and Karen were talking at my door with a bearded man in a pin-striped suit. Karen was the first to notice I was awake. “Well look who’s awake!” She said. My mom turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. She had tears running down her face but she smiled when she saw me. The man in the suit just stood there looking at me. Karen stepped forward. “Here Bud, drink this it’ll make you feel better.” I took a swig and it tasted like liquid Hershey’s chocolate. Instantly my ankle felt better and my head stopped throbbing “What is this?” I asked. Karen smiled “Nectar, drink of the Olympian gods.” The man in the suit finally stepped forward. He was about six feet tall with gray shoulder-length hair and his beard was the same color. His eyes were stormy gray and seemed to flash with lightning. He sat next to me on my bed and finally spoke. “Hello my son it’s been a long time.” I was shocked. This is my dad? The one who had died in a plane crash so many ears ago? I wasn't sure whether to cry, yell, or punch him. Probably all three. “Please tell me I’m dreaming.” was all I could manage. He gave me a sympathetic look. “Unfortunately you are wide awake.” He explained how he met my mom, why he had to leave and how he had sent Apollo’s cattle to protect me from monsters. And how he and all the other Olympians were still around, moving to the most powerful country. He stood “Now then, you will need training. More monsters will try to kill you and even the cattle… and Karen won’t be able to protect you from them anymore.” “Will he be going to the camp?” Karen asked. Zeus seemed to ponder the question for a moment. “No” He said at last. “I have other plans for Joseph. He will go and meet the other members of the Olympian Council first. Then I will send him to camp.” “What’s the camp?” I asked. Zeus smiled at me “You’ll find out someday.” I decided not to push him. Things would fall into place soon. “Now then,” He announced. “I suppose I’ve missed a few of your birthdays.” He reached into his pocket and brought out a medallion. It was a silver eagle flying; the sky must have been a sapphire. “This will show the other Olympians that you are my son." "Secondly,” He continued. “You’ll need company while you’re out traveling.” He whistled and my window flew open. A gray cat with a dark lightning shaped markings landed on my lap. She started purring and rubbed my chest. “This is Ángelos. She’s a shape shifter and can transform into any living creature that’s smaller than a Great Dane.” Zeus explained. “But she prefers to stay a cat.” “You can call me Angel.” The cat said in my mind. “Whoa,” I said “Angel can talk?” Angel spoke in my mind again “I can communicate with you and you only. I’ll always help you out and give you advice. Try speaking to me with your thoughts or else people will think you’re insane.” “Good advice” I thought. “See your getting it” She replied. Zeus seemed to catch onto our conversation and chuckled. “Alright there will be plenty of time for the two of you to get acquainted, for your final gift, you’ll need a weapon. Hold out your hand.” I held out my hand and instantly a six foot bronze staff appeared in my hand. I couldn’t believe how light it was. It had an inscription on the side it read; “Allagí̱ Kataigída- Changing Storm.” “This staff will change into any weapon you need.” Zeus explained. Anything you can imagine, everything from a simple knife to a high-powered rifle.” “Thanks Dad.” I said at last. With that Zeus departed leaving me with my new gifts. Category:SonOfZeus1200